defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Hammers
Overview Previously known as Dwarven Rifle Squad, one of the biggest and most sucessefull Roleplaying guilds on Defias Brotherhood server, The Three Hammers is a Dwarf only Roleplaying guild. Compelled on bringing to life a dwarven society, operating on various aspects and branches of the life in Khaz Modan and other dwarven territories. The Three Hammers is the representation of the Clan Union (Bronzebeard, Dark Iron and Wildhammer) that was made soon after The Shattering and soughs to bring prosperity to the Dwarven race. As you may understand, we accept every kind of Dwarf, regardless of Clan. We can offer you Several different factions, organizations and orders that you might find on the Dwarven culture. Ranging from a Dark Iron cultist group to the Gryphon Riders of Aerie Peak, passing by the Bronzebeard Mountaineer Regiment and the mighty Ironforge Senate: This “organizations” have specific and detailed Lore including ranks and paths that will certainly provide the flavor you seek when developing your Dwarf character. We also possess strong and longtime relations with other Roleplaying guilds (both Alliance and Horde) so you can expect lot of interaction with others (Specially when it comes to bash some Orcish brains out!). As we have an old tradition in war, World PvP will still be a strong aspect of The Three Hammers. Adding to that, we have dedicated raiders that organize guild runs on old and end-game content and are looking forward to 10 Dwarf some of the new Cataclysm instances. Organizations Within The Kingdom of the Three Hammers Ironforge Guard Standing Order for Guard duty of Greater Ironforge as ordered by King Magni Bronzbeard, Lord of Ironforge Ranks: -Commander of the Ironforge Guard -Captain of the Ironforge Guard -Sergeant of the Ironforge Guard -Ironforge Guard The current Commander is Baelthun Farmountain from the Farmountain Clan. Current Captains: -Dragne Longbeard from the Longbeard Clan. -Cid Blackforge from the Blackforge Clan. Purpose: To uniform the duty's and responsibilities of a guard. and the way they act. Guard duty Purpose: 1. Show that the city is heavily guarded, and doing anything against the law is futile. This is done by patrolling and stationary guarding 2. Detect illegal activities, by patrolling and stationary guarding 3. Protect and ensure safety of the civilians. Patrolling: - A patrol should be of between 2 and 5 Dwarfs, never shall a dwarf patrol alone - A patrol is to be lead by at least a Sergent of the guard. - When patrolling each dwarf shall wear a Uniform of the Guards of Ironforge, to show that your are a guard of the great city -Before each patrol sets out, the Leader of the patrol is to inspect all the dwarfs in the patrol, to make sure all are in uniform, and ready for duty Stationary guarding: - The guard should hold his post until another guard comes to take his place or if received an order from a superior. - Smoking is forbidden, but a guard shall carry an hip-flask containing any kind of Brew that can be used from time to time. Interacting with non-Guards: -The higher ranked guard within the group shall be the one talking and interacting with someone outside the Ironforge Guard. The rest of the guards shall await orders silent and standing still. -when speaking with witnesses and suspects you are to talk in a firm but polite matter. if there is more then one, split them up and have a guard talk to them each. Interacting within the Guard: -Saluting is obligatory when passing by another Guard. -Proper respect shall be payed to the higher-ranked Guards. Arresting: -When a Suspect is arrested they are to be taken to the Ironforge Jail, where an ofical will Interrogate them and have them put in front of a judge. - Only the higher ranked Guard within the group can give the order to arrest someone. Guarding and Patrolling Special Areas: -Royal Bank of Ironforge should be always guarded by two or more guards with heavy constitution and keener eye. -Forlorn Cavern is considered to be a center of crime in Ironforge so while patrolling it, extremely caution is required. Sergeant would be the lower rank inside and the patrol shouldn't be less than 4 members. A representative from the Mountaineer Regiment should be taken with the group. Punishment: -If a guard disrespects any higher ranked Guard or any of the above rules they will be punished accordingly to their actions. -The punishments could be extra-duties (latrine cleaning,etc), salary reduction, rank demotion or even serving some jail time. -On extreme measures it could be applied a beard-shaving (hair-shaving on the case of female guards) or even to be removed from the Ironforge Guard. Thief-Catchers: -Thief-Catcher is a special division within the Ironforge Guard. -Special training is required to become a Thief-Catcher. Both on intellect, strength and stamina. -All rules above apply to them as well. Joining: -If you would like to join you should write a letter addressed to Ironforge Guard, or contact any member.